Now I Have You
by Le'Babes
Summary: Gabriella's Dad Died 3 Years Ago. Her Mom Is Still Greiving. Troy King Of The School Picks On Her But When Gabriella Trys To Kill Herself And Her Mom Leaves Her, Things Take A Sharp Turn For The Better... But For How Long
1. Chapter 1

**Hey,, i did this english test not long ago. I was reading it today and decided to turn it into a story? Well you tell me wether you think its a good story?. Sorry i havent uploaded for so long! Ive been really busy and i got a virus on my computer and it had to be wiped AGAIN! Ugh its so annoying, ive now got to re-download all my songs which is really beginning to get on my nerves!!. Anyway on with this.. **

**Btw – this story is going to be in quite a few peoples point of view. And sometimes no-ones. **

**Gabriella's POV. **

I'm Gabriella 16 years old. 3 years ago my Dad died, my mum is still depressed and never pays attention to me. To top it all off im a nerd at school. Well not as such, im in 4 or 5 top classes, But im not a goody two shoes. Ever since my dad died my concerntration level has gone way down and i snap at people easily. I'm picked on at school for being in a few top classes, EVERYONE thinks of me as a nerd. Right now, im sat infront of my dads grave. Ive been sat here for a few hours now. It doesnt matter, mum wont notice i'm not home, she never does. Ive not eaten since lunchtime, which was about 6 hours ago and i havent had a drink for about the same amount for time. "bye dad. I'll come visit again soon" i said getting up off the floor.

As i walked out of the graveyard i bumped into "The Populars" from school. These are the people that tease and pick on me. Funnily enough me and Troy used to be really good friends, up until we came to 7th grade. Then he became popluar and now picks on me and doesnt care about the past we shared. "oh, look she's been to see Daddy again" he said and the others laughed. Troy now ruled the school. "Hey, Nerd! I have homework due tomorrow, heres the book it i expect it to be good" Troy said passing the book to me, i turned and walked away after taking the book.

When i got home i walked straight up too my room. Mom must be in bed, like normal. I sat at my desk and did troys homework. An hour later i was finished. I walked downstairs and found something to eat and drink when a magazine caught my eye. "Think sucide is the way out?" was written in block capitals across the front page. 'Maybe this is my way out' i thought. I looked through the cuboards to find pills. When i had 3 full tubs, each must of had atleast 30 pills in, i walked up to my room. 'i cant do this here, mom already found dad lying dead, i dont want her to find me like this aswell' i thought. 'After school tomorrow i'll go to the park, sit on a bech out of the way and take all of the pills.' I put the pills in my bag, ate my sandwhich and went to bed.

**Troys POV**

'How could i do that too her, she lost her dad 3 years ago, she and her mom found him lying dead on the floor. It must be horrific for her. I'm such a jerk, i saw the pain and hurt in her eyes, and i carried on. We used to be such good friends what happened?" i thought this whilst lying in bed at 12pm. I couldnt sleep. All that i could think about is how mean i was to gabriella. 'Why am i even mean to her?' UGHHHH.. i had to speak to her. 'why all of a sudden though do i feel bad for being mean to her, i never used to.'

'im such a bully.'

_**The next morning**_

**Gabriella POV**

I got up and headed to school. I'll put Troys book in his locker then leave. Gabriella thought as she walked through the doors of east high. Gabriella walked to Troys locker and slipped his book through the gap at the top and walked to homeroom.

_After School_

'ive had enough of him and his friends' i thought as i walked through the park. 'no-one will find me here, not that they'd care anyway'. I found a bench away from everything. Nobdy should be able to see me from here. I opened the first tub and started taking the pills.

**Troys POV**

I walked through the park on my way home. Im not sure really, i just needed time to think. I walked across the field, i know theres this bench thats out of the way and nobody really sits on it, i can think there. As i got closer to the bench i could make out someone laying on it. As i got closer i could tell it was Gabriella. I went and stood infront of her. When i saw the 3 empty pill bottles lying on the floor alarm bells went off in my head. I tried to feel for a pulse but their wasnt one. 'omg! Shes dying!' i thought. Picked her and her bag up and ran to my house. Luckily i live near to the park. When i got their i put her into the car and drove to the hospital.

As we arrived at the hospital i found a nurse and she got a wheelchair and put gabriella in it. She wheeled her off down the corridoor and told me to wait in relatives room. 'Maybe i should just phone her mom? Wait until she comes and then leave. No i cant leave, i have to apologise for how i have acted towards her. Okay ring her mom and wait for her to come and stay here until she wakes up and then apologise and '. I went through the numbers in my phone and found her house phone number and rang it. Nobody answered. I tried again, still no answer.

_20 minutes later_

I had rang her house 17 times, Nobody home. Just as i was about to ring again the relatives room door opened and in stepped a doctor, who looked to be about 40. Short grey hair, medium height, in a doctors uniform.

"Hi im Doctor Baker. I take it your here for Gabriella Montez." I nodded.

"Lucky you found her when you did, if you had been 10 minutes later, she wouldnt be alive right now."

'phew! She's still alive. Wait why am i pleased about this?'

"she took an overdose, but not enough to do any damage. As long as she doesnt do that again she will be fine. You may go see her now. Room 273" He said and walked out.

I got up and went to find room 273. Once i had found it, i stood outside the door for a few minutes. I finally found the courage to open the door.

She was sat in a hospital gown on the bed. Looking very unhappy. I decided to make my presence known.

"ummm...Gabriella?" Her head shot up, when she saw who it was, it went straight back down. I walked closer to her and sat it the chair next to her bed.

"Talk to me Gabriella" i said. I dont know why but i just felt like i had too get her to talk to me.

"you know, when the doctor said a boy called Troy Bolton brought me in, i thought he was kidding. Because the Troy i know, would have left me their to die."She said, Her voice getting louder with everyword.

"Gabriella, how can you think i would leave you their to die. We were best friends up until 7th grade. What happened?"

"You got popular and left me behind" she said, quietly, she still wouldnt look at me.

"I never ment for that too happen" i said reaching over for her hand "believe me Ella, and im sorry for how horrible i have been to you for the past god knows how long."

"Sorry doesnt fix everything Troy." She said looking at me for the first time since i entered the room.

"I know it doesnt, but its a start isnt it?" she shrugged her shoulders. "Ella, why did you do that to yourself?"

"because, of you and your friends, i couldnt take it anymore. And because of my homelife"

"so your in here because of me?" i asked.

"If you want to put it like that then, Yeah, but not just because of you"

I put my head in my hands. I had drove her to this. Gosh, im such a terrible person. I felt someone playing with the hair on my neck.

"Ella, im really really sorry"

"Troy, its not your fault, you didnt make me take the pills. I just wish i hadnt of."

"why not?"

"because, then we wouldnt be talking like we are now. Something good always comes out of something bad. " She said and smiled. The first real smile i had seen since her Dad died.

"Ella, Can we be friends again? If you dont want too then i understand, but i like it better when we are nice to eachother than when i am picking on you"

"i think we can" she smiled again and i smiled too.

**No-ones POV**

_2 hours later..._

Gabriella was giggling at Troy who was talking about the prank he pulled on chad 2 summers ago.

"Miss montez, i can see you are better. You may go home if you wish" Doctor Baker said as he entered the room.

"Thanks " Gabriella said getting out of bed, picking up her clothes and walking into the en-suite to change.

"Thank You for saving her" Troy said.

"Its my job" he said and left.

Gabriella walked out of the bathroom. Getting her phone out of her bag.

"Ella, i'll drop you off home if you want, Maybe get a pizza on the way back?"

Gabriella looked up, with tears in her eyes.

"Ella, Whats wrong?"

"She's gone Troy"

"who's gone Ella?"

"my... Mom"

_I know that she learnt to trust Troy very quickly but when your all alone and have nobody you do learn to trust people very quickly.._


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Im back, i know its been a long time and im truely sorry, ive just had other things i had to concerntrate on.

"_who's gone Ella?"_

"_my...mom" _

_--_

"What do you mean gone?" Troy asked.

"Gone Troy, as in left and might never come back" Gabriella said as the tears slowly started to fall.

"oh Ella, come here" he said as he walked towards her engulfing her in a hug. "shhh... come on" Troy slowly took the phone from Gabriella's hand and read the message.

"_Gabriella, _

_Im leaving and i might not be coming back, everythings finally gotten ontop of me and i cant stay here much longer. I wont be there when you get home. _

_Mom x" _

"Ella? Do you want me too take you home or do you wanna come back to mine?" Troy asked as he ran a hand through her hair.

"I'd better go home, wouldnt want one of your friends to see me with you"

"Ella, dont say that. If you want to come stay at mine for a few nights you can. My mom would probably love too see you"

"Thank You Troy" Gabriella said and moved towards the door, "Can we go now please?"

"Yeah, You still want pizza?"

"no."

"Why not"

"i'm not hungry"

"Ella..,"

"im not hungry Troy, just leave it"

"Sorry"

_In the car_

Gabriella was asleep and troy was just about to ring his mom.

"Hey Mom"

"Hey Troy, Whats Wrong, your late home from school."

"i'll explain when i get home, can you just make up the spare room"

"why?"

"You'll see mom, just please make up the spare room! I'll be home in 15 minutes"

"okay Sweetie!"

-

"Ella? Were here" Troy said shaking her lightly.

"Where?"

"my house"

"oh..Yeah" She said as she undid her seatbelt.

They both got out of the car and walked up to the door, Troy undid the door and they walked in.

"Mom, Were home" Troy said dropping his keys on the table and slipping of his shoes, Gabriella doing the same.

"So Troy, Whose the person you wanted me to make the spareroom up for?" Lucille, Troys mum said as she saw troy walking into the kitchen.

Troy turned around to see Gabriella looking at the floor. "Ella? Its okay. She'll love too see you again. Dont panic okay?" he said as he wrapped an arms around her shoulder and walked back into the kitchen.

"Gabriella?" Lucille said as soon as she saw her.

"Hi Mrs Bolton" Gabriella said.

"how are you? I havent seen you in nearly 6 years!"

"Ummm.."

"Mom, me and gabriella are just going to go watch TV for abit, okay?"

"Yeah okay, Do you want any dinner?"

"Yeah please mom." Troy said and then looked at Gabriella "You want any dinner?"

"No Thanks, im not hungry"

Sorry its short, just a filler really. x


	3. Chapter 3

Hia, I Know I Haven't Updated In Like Months? But I Will Try, I'm Concentrating On 'Model House' And I Have Just Deleted 'Alone' I Just Didn't Know Where It Was Going.

As For This Story, I Will Try To Update As Quickly As Possible.

And 1 More Thing, Could You Possibly Review? The More I Get The Quicker I Update!

Chapter 3. _No-ones POV_.

Troy and Gabriella sat on the sofa in the lounge watching a _Friends_ repeat.

"Troy, Dinner is in the kitchen when you want it," his Mom, Lucille shouted from the kitchen.

"Okay Mom."

Gabriella turned to Troy and quietly said "Troy, you can go eat if you want, I'm fine on my own"

"You sure?"

"Yes Troy, I promise I wont try and kill myself again" She joked.

"You promise?" He said playing along

"I Promise, now go eat"

Troy got up from his spot on the sofa and walked into the kitchen, leaving Gabriella on her own.

"So Troy, Why is Gabriella here?" Lucille asked

"You know her dad died 4 or 5 years ago?" Lucille nodded and Troy continued "Well, her Mom has been depressed since then and i guess she just finally had enough and left."

"That's awful, but that still doesn't explain why she is here"

"Well, because she thinks its her fault her Dad died, she self-harms and i found her on the park bench almost dead." Troy took another mouth full of the spaghetti bolognaise and continued to tell his mom why Gabriella would be staying with them, purposely missing out the part about him bullying her.

"Tell her she can stay for as long as she likes Troy." Lucille said as she started the dishwasher.

Troy nodded and walked back to Gabriella only to find her asleep. Carefully he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the guestroom in which she would now be staying. After making sure she was comfy he went to his room to finish the English essay due tomorrow.

-

It was about 2am, Troy lay sleeping in his bed. He awoke hearing a sniffle coming from his doorway. He opened his eyes to find Gabriella standing at his door.

"Ella? Whats wrong?" He asked, shuffling over and motioning for her to get in.

Gabriella climbed in besides Troy and continued to cry.

"Ella, i cant help you if you dont tell me whats wrong" he stated, rubbing her back soothingly.

"He D..ied be..cau..se of m..e"

"Ella, your dad didnt die because of you. Why would you think that?"

"I w..as th..ere a..nd I d..id..nt sa..ve h..im" (_I was there and I didnt save him)_ She stuttered.

"Ella, you couldnt help him. He died on impact"

"But if i hadn't of wanted to go see that film, he wouldn't have got ran over"

Troy pulled her closer to him "You couldn't of stopped that. If it hadnt of happened then, it would of happened another day, when you wasn't there"

Gabriella pulled away from Troy and climbed out of his bed.

"Ella, where are you going?" Troy asked .

"Back to bed, Thanks Troy. You really helped. But 1 question"

"Go ahead"

"How did you know all that stuff about my dad dying?"

"I asked my Mom told me and i read it in the paper" Troy got out of bed and walked to her "I still cared Ella and I still do. You dont know this but before we stopped being friends, I had this huge crush on you" He smiled.

"Then why did you bully me?" she whispered.

"I didnt want people to know, and I knew you didnt like me back. So I thought by being horrible to you, I wouldnt like you no more."

"Did it work?"

"For a bit but as we grew up I started to like you more and more to the part that, everytime I saw you get upset, I wanted to hug you and make it all better. Everytime you cried I wanted to wipe away your tears. Everytime you had a sad smile on your lips I wanted to kiss you and turn it into a proper smile. And I still do"

"Troy.." she began, but then found she didnt know what to say.

"Shh.. Dont Speak" Troy said putting a finger to her lips and soon replacing it with his lips.

Gabriella pushed him away "Troy, I'm sorry, but I can't" and she swiftly walked out of the room to her own.

-

The next morning came and Troy awoke and following his normal morning routine. After leaving the bathroom, Troy went to where Gabriella was staying and opened the door to find her not there. Troy ran down the stairs and to his Mom who was sitting in the kitchen.

"Have you seen Gabriella?" He asked

"She went home to change and get her car" She replied.

"Oh, i was going to drive her school" he said.

"Here have some breakfast" Lucille said pushing a bowl of cereal infront of him.

"No, im not hungry. Im going school. Bye Mom" He said and dashed out the door to his car and began to drive to Gabriella's hoping she would still be there. As he turned the corner to Gabriella's house, her car still being on the drive. "_Thank God"_ he thought. He pulled up outside her house, got out of the car and lent against it waiting for her to come out.

10 minutes later Gabriella appeared wearing a short denim skirt, black tights, black uggs and a bright pink t-shirt with 'Im with stupid' scrawlled across the front and a black zip-up jumper in her hand. As she looked up she saw Troy.

"What do you want?!" She shouted.

"To talk Ella, im sorry about last night. I really shouldnt have done that"

"No you shouldn't have. Maybe if you hadn't i'd still be talking to you" She replied getting into her car.

Troy ran up to the car and opened the passenger door and got in.

"Ella, U said i'm sorry. What more do you want?"

"For you to get out of my car"

"Please Ella, I ment everything i said last night. I know I shouldn't have kissed you but i've waited years to kiss you"

"Get out of my car Troy. I don't want to speak to you." She said wiping the tear away that fell down her cheek.

-

Weeks past, Troy and Gabriella didn't speak. Troy stopped bullying her. Gabriella started avoiding him. It was Friday and Zeke was throwing a house party, the whole school was invited. Even thought she wasn't in the mood to go, Taylor her best friend was dragging her there, apparently she needed to let her hair down.

Gabriella sat on Taylors bed, ready to go, but Taylor couldnt decide on which shoes.

"Gabi, Which ones. Red or Black?"

"Red Tay, I keep telling you they look the best"

Taylor put on her shoes and they both left and headed for Zekes.

-

3 hours, 4 Vodka's and 1 beer ,3 strawberry shockwaves and 5 tequila, Gabriella was pissed and currently grinding on some boy she didn't even know.

"Dude, can i steal her for a dance?" a boy about 5"7 asked.

"Yeah" the other boy replied.

Gabriella spun around in his arms and looked into the crystal blue eyes. "Heyy Troy. Ohh I like this song" She slurred as _Gimmie more _by Britney Spears filled the room.

"Then dance with me Baby" Troy replied as he moved his hands to her ass.

3 Songs later, Troy and Gabriella were heavily making out.

"Ella come back to mine?" he asked as she sucked on his neck.

"Hmmm. Sure, will i get to carry on with this?"

"Yeah"


End file.
